


Love in Death

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 唯有在死亡之中，我們得以相愛。





	Love in Death

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年作品。

 

　　 _英雄之墓沒有英雄，而誰又能想到這個英雄僅只是時代的必需品和消耗品？_

  
  


　　沒有月光的漆黑夜晚，一抹黑色的影子滑過鄉間小道，沒有遲疑，就這樣順著籬笆延伸的方向行進。四周毫無人煙，靜默的可怕，連在這時節應有的鴉啼都沉入黑夜之中。

　　泥土路的盡頭是個破舊寒酸的墓園，鐵欄杆早已鏽蝕，斑駁的鐵柵門連鎖都鎖不住了，斜斜的掛著，風一推就發出澀牙的嘎嘎聲響，旁邊有一棟同樣破爛的守墓人小屋，破碎的窗戶被貼了起來，一盞小燈掛在看似快解體的小屋的屋簷下搖搖晃晃，髒兮兮的玻璃讓原本就不甚明亮的光線更加微弱。

　　黑影沒有動那扇看似快解體的柵門，而是化成了一到黑煙，靈巧的穿過空隙，滑行在一排排冰冷的名字與大理石之間，最後停在一個看起來比起一旁已經碎裂的碑石鮮亮許多的墓前。

　　黑色的衣袍中探出了一隻不屬於人類的手，銳利的指尖輕柔的滑過陷入大理石中的線條，撫摸著冰冷的石面，彷彿情人間的呢喃低語。

　　一個已經不屬於世界的的名字，也不需要再被提起的名字。

　　尖利的爪一頓，碎裂的石塊簌簌而落，原本光滑的表面凹下了一個洞，「他」慢條斯理的站起身退後，覆手朝下，一絲絲黑氣冒出，繞滿了整隻手，接著朝下方飄去，纏上了墓碑，將墓碑蓋滿之後又繼續往下鑽入土中。

　　咚。

　　咚、咚。

　　沉鬱的悶響從地下傳來，黑影沒有移動，但手中的黑氣流動得更加快速了，彷彿奔騰的溪流，只是寂靜無聲。

　　深夜的墓園，黑袍神秘人，與偶然間傳來的鐵鏽磨擦的聲音，都使這個景色更加詭譎。

　　突然間，墓碑前的土地塌陷出一個洞，從中緩慢的伸出了一隻手－－沒有腐爛，這隻手的皮膚除了死白而毫無血色外，幾乎與生人無異。

　　彷彿被黑霧牽引著，手臂攀出了洞口，然後是覆滿白髮的頭顱，繼而另一隻手。黑霧纏繞著四肢，如魁儡一般，更加映襯著死屍的蒼白肌膚。

　　終於整具屍體都爬出了洞口，完好的如同他活著的時候，一張久經風霜的面容，雙眼緊閉，幾道疤痕張顯著過去的榮光，猙獰卻無損這張臉的帥氣。

　　黑影終於發出了聲響，低沉而嘶啞的氣音，聽起來像是在笑。

　　操縱著黑霧退去，死屍緊閉的眼皮顫了顫，終於再次睜開原本應該永遠閉上的雙眼－－但那是一對黑暗的空洞，曾經記憶中美好得如同亞歷桑那晴朗天空的湛藍沒有了，取而代之的是黑暗無底的深淵。

　　但這似乎比較適合我們哪。

　　黑影俐落的霧化向後，避過朝他揮過來的拳頭，才剛復甦的屍體動作有點遲緩，但不愧是老兵，行動起來比一般屍體都來的利落。

　　「你、對我、做了什麼？」

　　極度乾啞而空洞的聲音，語速也有些慢，但其中的怒氣漲滿溢出，流動在兩道影子之間。

　　「顯而易見。」黑影的聲音聽起來很愉悅：「如果你的腦袋沒有爛光的話，Jack，你該謝謝我。」

　　「你不該喚醒死者！」Jack低吼：「我已經死了！Gabriel!」

　　「我也已經死了，而且死的比你還早……優秀的Morrison指揮官，你應該記得我是怎麼死的。」再度利落的躲過一拳，順便接住了仍行動不利索的屍體，「你敢去死的時候就應該知道，只要步入死亡，你就是屬於我的。」

　　懷中的軀體沒有動作，向是用完了沉眠時蓄積的全部力量。Reyes也沒有再出聲，兩道身影在人間代表死亡的國度相擁，風聲低吟著，像是弔念逝者的輓歌。

  
  
  


　　「這是……哪裡？」再度睜開雙眼－－如果那兩個黑洞也算是眼睛的話，橘黃的火光讓他可以看見石砌的牆壁，空氣中很乾燥，讓他的皮膚有些緊繃，Morrison望向溫度的來源，壁爐……多久沒看見真的燒著火的壁爐了？他盯著火中的木頭，發現視覺好到可以看見那些柴火碎裂的瞬間。

　　「我家。」低啞的聲音插入思緒，「如果你想瞎掉的話，可以繼續盯著看沒關係。」

　　「就算瞎了，你也是可以『修好』我的，對吧？」

　　「哼。」

　　「食物？」

　　「可以吃，算是……能量吧。」

　　Morrison看著Reyes將手中的東西放在床邊的桌上，逕自拿起馬克杯喝了一口，這樣的畫面不禁讓他覺得有些滑稽－－生前似乎是不死不休的兩個人，現在窩在一個石頭小屋裡耍溫馨？

　　但他還是拿起一個甜甜圈，遲疑的咬了一口，味覺似乎變的淡了一些，但仍是可以吃得出來甜膩的味道。

　　「你不問我怎麼知道你的墳墓在哪？」

　　「呵。」Morrison笑了一聲，「你會知道的。」

　　「是啊，大概除了我之外，沒有人知道那座雄偉墓地裡面根本沒有屍骨吧。」諷刺的笑了下，Reyes說道：「哈哈，『英雄』？不錯的待遇。」

　　「『指揮官Morrison』早就死了，跟著『指揮官Reyes』一起死了。」

　　笑聲倏然而止，Morrison沒有理會，淡淡的續道：「你挖出來的是『Soldier76』……」

　　「Jack，我們之前就說好不提那件事。」

　　Morrison沒有回應，Reyes放下手中的馬克杯，上前擁住Morrison冰冷的軀體，「……我知道，你不會高興變成一個……一個『怪物』，但……」

　　唯有在死亡之中，我們得以相愛。

　　不用背負拯救世界的責任，不用去理會人類與智械間的爭鬥，Reyes從一開始就知道Morrison是個多麼天真的人，在Jack Morrison仍未死去前，他一直都像個大男孩一般，陽光燦爛；而就算成為了Soldier76，也仍是為了世界在戰鬥，一次又一次，哪怕世人不諒解，也沒有變過初衷的想維護這個醜陋的世界。

　　Reyes自認沒有這種理想，他是個自私的人，所以他喚醒已經離去的人，明明知道Soldier76的死亡或許有他自己默許的因素存在，但Reyes仍是無法控制自己，去到那個荒涼的地方，將死人召回。

　　「……對不起。」

　　冰涼的手撫上臉龐，Reyes聽見Morrison低低的聲音，他知道他為了什麼而說出這句道歉，就如同Morrison沒有再問為什麼Reyes要讓他成為殭屍。

　　指間滑過同樣寒冷的唇，他凝視著深淵一樣的瞳，兩具沒有溫度的軀體擁抱著，在死亡中纏綿。


End file.
